Voices of the Dead
by savespot
Summary: Luna is alone and sad. then one day while fighting over cake with her adopted family brother she finds herself teleported to a strange place called Camp Half Blood. Will she enjoy her new life or deny it? Join Luna, Nico, and others on this humorus adventure. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Voices of the Dead Ch.1

Luna rubbed her eyes. Where was she? One moment she was arguing with her 'brother' over the last piece of pie. Now she was at an empty forest called Camp Half Blood or that's what the sign said. She looked around before collapsing. She felt so weak and tired. She wanted to go back to Oklahoma. Before she passed out completely a figure came over and picked her up. The last thing Luna saw were a pair of sea green eyes

Luna opened her eyes. Sitting next to her was some boy. He looked up and gave a friendly smile. Luna frowned in return. "Hi," said the boy "I'm Percy." "Your prissy?" said Luna glad to see the strange boy smile a little. "So where am I?" Luna asked. Percy replied "Camp Half Blood." "Well duh I read the sign," Luna said rolling her eyes. "Wait you can read Greek?" Percy said surprised. "Yup all my life I could," said Luna. Percy nodded and said "Chiron said that you need to stay in the Hades cabin, the Hermes one is full." "Wait," said Luna "the Greek gods aren't real." Percy smiled and explained everything to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Voices of the Dead Ch.2

"This is the Hades cabin?" asked Luna wrinkling her nose. "Yeah..," nodded Annabeth. Annabeth had shown Luna around the camp. She had even let Luna keep some sort of bronze sword with silver vine and blossom markings up and down it. When Annabeth left Luna alone, Luna walked into the gloomy cabin. She looked around. There wasn't much to see. Just a bedroll with some of the stuff the camp had retrieved from her family. Luna sighed and curled up on the bedroll. She took time falling asleep. But when she did it felt like heaven.

Luna woke to a pale guy watching her. Her immediate reaction: punch him in the face. The guy tried to say something but instead got a mouthful of Luna's fist. Luna was now staring at the boy passed out on the ground. He was terribly pale and wore all black. Luna realized he must be the other demigod she was supposed to share a cabin with. Oops…. Luna stuffed some ambrosia in his mouth. He got up and looked around sleepily. "Leo I swear if that's you I will kill you myself," he murmured. Luna didn't know to feel awkward or offended at this comment. "Nope," she said " just a new roommate."


	3. Chapter 3

Voices of the Dead ch.3

"Luna nice to meet you," Luna put out her hand to shake. Pale boy ignored it. "Nico," he offered. Luna got dressed. But but really made her mad was this 'Nico' ignored her! She glared at him and left. Fine he could stare at his wall all he wanted she was going to eat.

After breakfast Percy decided to take her to Chiron. "She is certainly a Big Three child," he said thoughtfully "but not Zeus's." Percy stared at her then said to Chiron "you mean she could be my sister?" "Or Nico's," she said. Chiron nodded and said " Percy she is very strong you will have to look out for her." Luna rolled her eyes but gave Percy a small smile. "This," Percy said "is going to be interesting." "Yes," Luna said then gave Percy an evil smile "but lots of fun!"


	4. Chapter 4

Voices of the Dead ch.4

That night changed Luna's life forever. Percy seemed to be having fun. Showing her to his friends and other people at camp, He was SO annoying. He followed Luna everywhere but her cabin. Luna wished he'd leave her alone before she cut his head off. Speaking of which it turned out Luna had a rare talent for sword fighting. She had even beat half of the Ares cabin on her first try.

Luna had decided her favorite person at camp was Leo. He was funny and not skittish around her like everyone else. Did she trust him? No, Luna had never trusted anyone but herself. Leo was nice to her and took her to the campfire every night. When they got there everyone was chatting and laughing until some Hermes girl yelled "hey, look at the new girl." Everyone was staring at her or more specifically at her head. Luna looked up, there glowing was a symbol. Luna recognized it. It was the symbol above the Hades cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Voices of the Dead ch.5

After campfire Luna stumbled to the Hades cabin. Nico caught up with her halfway there. They walked in silence for a while until Luna said "you OK with me staying around." Nico looked thoughtful. "Yeah I guess," he mumbled "hey Luna?" Luna looked up from the ground "yeah?" "You want to umm…shadow travel?" "Gods yes," Luna grinned "I have only heard about it so far." "Let's get into the cabin first," Nico slightly grinned.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Luna was staring at a shadow in the Hades cabin. "Positive," replied Nico "now go into the shadow and focus on going to the shadow across the room." Luna took a breath and stepped into the shadows.

Shadow traveling was the best experience of Luna's life. But again that wasn't saying much. Shadow traveling made Luna feel free. She stepped out of the shadow at the other side of the room. Nico was staring at the first shadow. "Hey Nico ,"said Luna. Nico turned around and grinned " nice first time too!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Luna yawned and sat up. It had been a week since she was claimed and everyone had stopped giving her strange looks. She got out of bed and got dressed. Nico wasn't there he was visiting Hades and Perphone. Luna grabbed her sword and stared at it for a while. She remembered what Chiron had told her, that the blade was called Artemis after the huntress herself. Luna walked outside and squinted. She was beginning to get used to the dark shadows. Luna noticed a flash of black. A large thing hit her and she fell. "Sorry Luna," Nico said sitting up "you know how shadow travel is." Luna nodded and got up, she did know. Luna had been practicing shadow travel ever since Nico had taught her and when you came out sometimes you weren't exactly stable. Nico went inside the cabin to take a nap. Luna just walked to the Poseidon cabin and walked inside. There was no door anymore because a hydra destroyed it. She walked over to Percy's bed and shook him. "Percy get up you lump," Luna yelled whispered. Percy made a sound like a dying moose. He sat up still half asleep "what now I cleaned the stables already." He opened his eyes. "Oh Luna didn't know it was you." Luna rolled her eyes but said" you up for sword fighting?" Percy nodded and Luna walked out the door to wait while he got dressed. They walked to the arena. "Ready?" asked Percy. Luna nodded and Percy made a wide arc over her head. Luna ducked and slid his legs under him. Percy jumped up and faked left then slid under Luna. He came out on the other side and pinned her down. Luna concentrated and shadow traveled to the other side of the arena. Percy sat there confused while Luna walked up and pinned him down. "I win," Luna said panting. Percy smiled and said "Fine I'll get you next time though." Luna scoffed "in your dreams."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Luna stared at her shoes all during breakfast. She was sitting alone at the Hades table, stirring her frutie pebbles into mush. Nico sat down and started to eat a strawberry poptart. Percy sat down next to him and they started to talk about the 'good old days'. Luna listened and murmured small fake gasps every time Percy said something anti-dramatic. Nico said something, "what?" asked Luna. "I said that me and Percy were going to the armory, want to come?" "Nah…," said Luna "I promised Chiron I'd help him with the Pegasus." Nico looked at Percy and shrugged. "Whatever," said Percy "come on Nico." They got up and left. Luna started towards the Pegasus stables.

"Hey Chiron," said Luna. Chiron nodded and started to mummer to the pegasi. "Luna," said Chiron "we need to talk about your father." Luna jump with surprise and hit her head on the stable door. No one had ever mentioned her dad. "Luna you need to get out more," said Chiron " it seems like knowing who your father is…is." He stopped and sighed "is affecting you," he glanced at her pale skin and messy hair. Luna had to bite her tongue from saying something in retort. She just nodded and ran her hands through her short self-cut hair. When they finished she ran to the Hades cabin and sat on her bedroll. She pulled out her sword and stared at the glowing metal.


End file.
